It's Been A While
by poisongirl4
Summary: Edge and Christian finally get some alone time after Christian's injury. SLASH. Christian/Edge. m/m sex. Lots of fluff.


Adam gazed down from his place between Jay's thighs, he had been fussing over him all day and was just happy to get back to their hotel room for some proper alone time. In silence he had lead jay into the room and removed his jeans before placing him down on the soft pillows, removing his own too and climbing onto the bed, jay had opened his legs to allow Adam to settle between them, that small movement alone had Adam's cock twitching in his pants. He wasn't sure what was going o happen, he didn't really know how much pain Jay was still in, but what he did know was that this was as close to Jay he had been in months and he was definitely going to make the most of it even if that meant just holding him all night.

"It's been a while" Jay whispered, smiling at the look of want on Adam's face.  
>"Too long" Adam replied, he couldn't hide the slight hint of sadness from his voice<br>"I missed you" Jay's hand came up to caress Adam's arm as he pulled him forward. Adam braced himself beside Jay's head, not wanting to put any weight on Jay's arm as he swept in for a light but meaningful kiss.  
>"I missed you too" Adam smiled into the kiss, licking along Jay's bottom lip he took his time before gently pushing his tongue through Jay's parting lips, groaning at the taste he had longed for all those lonely nights.<p>

Jay snaked his good arm around Adam's neck, kneading the soft flesh there as he pulled Adam closer, deepening the kiss. He groaned as Adam's cloth clad groin came in contact with his own, he could feel Adam's thick length, hot and hard, straining against the cotton, he lifted his hips desperate for more contact after so long.

Adam broke the kiss and pulled back slightly  
>"you ok like that?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, the last thing he wanted to do was be too rough.<br>"I'm ok Adam...I won't break" Jay chuckled  
>"I know baby, but we've got to be careful...I want you back with me as soon as possible" Adam pouted.<br>"I need you Adam" Jay whispered, pressing his throbbing cock up against Adam's thigh proving just how much it was true.  
>"It's been so long since anyone touched me...I just want to feel you"<p>

Jay noticed the slight waver in Adam's gaze at his statement, he knew Adam would have been with others, Adam's insatiable libido just wouldn't allow him to be celibate for that long, Jay on the other hand wanted for no one but Adam.  
>"Who?" Jay whispered<br>"does it matter?" Adam asked looking cagey  
>"you know it doesn't" Jay smiled up, cupping Adam's cheek and stroking his thumb over his lower lip. It didn't matter, Jay had come to terms with how Adam was years ago and although it still hurt some times Jay knew that Adam loved him and only him no matter who was warming his bed.<p>

"So?" Jay pressed  
>"Curt...Curt Hawkins" Adam sighed not meeting his gaze until he heard Jay giggle and looked back confused.<br>"You really do like you're blonde boys don't you?" he chuckled lightening the mood again before pulling Adam down for a kiss loaded with meaning and desire.

Pulling back to tie his hair up Adam took in all of Jay, that lean frame he loved so much, those sparkling blue eyes staring up at him longingly, it took his breath away.  
>"Can I see?" Adam asked<br>"my pec?"  
>"Yeah, I really want to see...if you'll let me?" Adam asked again, a little nervous that Jay wouldn't want him to see his scar.<br>"Ok" Jay smiled "help me get my shirt off then"

Adam started at the bottom, popping each of Jay's buttons slowly, his eyes never leaving Jay's as he worked his way up, fingers purposefully brushing warm skin with every inch he uncovered. Gently he pulled Jay's arms out and threw the shirt across the room before gazing down at his left shoulder. They had done a great job and it really looked like it was heeling well, Adam had seen enough pec surgery to know that Jay would be just fine.

He leant forward to get a better look, Jay moved his head to the side so Adam could get in real close. His eyes scanned across the small red scar, the new skin shone under the lights as he moved closer  
>"is it sore...the scar I mean?" Adam asked never taking his eyes from the thin line that marred Jay's perfect skin.<br>"Not really" Jay replied "it's very sensitive though" he said in a low rumble that went straight to Adam's cock.  
>"Can I lick it?" Adam looked over to catch Jay's gaze, a look of anticipation on his face as he wetted his lips<br>"course you can" Jay giggled  
>"and you'll tell me if I hurt you?" Adam's huge green eyes sparkling with need<br>"I will tell you if you hurt me" Jay confirmed, lying back into the soft pillows

Adam took a deep breath, he nosed the scar a little loving the feeling of the new skin and the smell of Jay's clean scent. Jay had let his chest hair grow out, Adam ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, gently tweaking Jay's right nipple as he let his tongue snake out. Tentatively he ran his hot tongue along Jay's fresh scar, he shuddered as he felt his tongue dip into the healing cut.  
>"fuck Jay" he groaned "this is going to be so fucking beautiful when it's all heeled" closing his lips around the scar, Adam placed a light kiss before sucking slightly at the fresh skin<br>"you really are a sick bastard...you know that right?" Jay giggled, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Adam's head, his lips on Jay's super sensitive new flesh driving him crazy.

"now get me off" Jay demanded "I'm injured" he pouted, breaking into a wide grin when he saw Adam's predatory gaze  
>"whatever you say baby" Adam growled as he pulled his shirt over his head and scrambled out of his boxers. Slowly he raised Jay's hips, sliding his boxers too as he seated himself back between Jay's thighs.<p>

"fuck Jay" Adam licked his lips as his eyes scanned Jay's naked body, his hard cock nestled on a bed of golden blonde hair "you're so hairy" he gasped  
>"oh...yeah...I couldn't really be bothered with all that waxing and..."<br>"No!" Adam interrupted him "I like it...I like it allot" Adam grinned his Cheshire cat grin before burying his face in Jay's groin, nuzzling around in the downy hair.  
>"Adam...please..."<br>"Yeah baby?" Adam looked up  
>"just fuck me...now...I just need you in me now" Jay pleaded.<p>

Adam growled, his mind firmly back on the task in hand, sucking on two fingers he grabbed Jay's leaking cock, pumping it just the way Jay loved it as he eased both fingers into his tight heat. Jay gasped, trying to keep his arm and shoulder still as Adam stretched him. It had been months since he'd been touched like this, the feeling of being stretched so intense he thought he might come there and then.  
>"Adam..." Jay warned<br>"I know baby...I just want to take my time with this" he beamed up as he removed his fingers and pushed painfully slowly into Jay's willing body. Jay yelped at the sudden but welcome intrusion  
>"Too much?" Adam whispered, trying his hardest to remain calm as Jay tensed around him.<br>"n...no...just perfect" Jay panted as he tried to relax around Adam's huge girth.

Adam gently lifted Jay's legs, placing them on his shoulders as he began to move slowly. Softly he set a deep, slow pace. One hand holding Jay's leg, the other resting on his chest, gently kneading the firm flesh. Jay's azure eyes shone with lust and love as Adam powered into him, his huge cock hitting Jay's sweet spot dead on with each deep thrust. Adam panted, trying his best to control his speed and force, the sweat dripped down off his nose and his muscles tensed and rippled below his tan skin, his hand reaching up, cupping Jay's face as they writhed together.

Jay wasn't used to just lying there and to begin with it was very hard for him to keep still, but as he let Adam take full control it got easier and as the pleasure of their gentle coupling took over his body he relinquished everything to Adam, watching as he loomed above him, his throbbing cock filling him so completely he thought he might just bust with love and desire.

"Adam...I'm not going to last much longer" Jay warned  
>"it's ok baby" Adam growled grabbing Jay's neglected cock "let it go...I need to see you cum"<br>Adam pumped a few times, his thumb trailing over Jay's glistening tip just how he liked it, angling his hips he thrust into Jay, stilling when he knew his throbbing cock would be pressed firmly against Jay's sweet spot. Jay cried out, the pleasure too much to take as Adam continued to jack him gently. His whole body tensed, pain shooting through his injured shoulder as he came hard, sticky ropes of hot cum splashing down on his hairy tummy and all over Adam's hand.

Adam gasped, seeing Jay come undone like that under him and feeling his muscles convulse around him was too much, he yelled Jay's name as he came deep within his hot body. Thrusting a few more gentle thrusts as his release dripped from Jay's used hole he lent forward, lapping at Jay's sticky tummy as they both panted, coming down from their high.

Adam gently cleaned them both up before snuggling into Jay's chest and pulling the covers over  
>"I love you" Jay whispered as he switched out the light<br>"I love you too" Adam smiled, bringing Jay's hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles "when will I see you again?" he whispered into the dark  
>"I don't know baby...I don't know" Jay replied as they slipped off to sleep.<p> 


End file.
